Computer applications, websites, or other electronic content including offers for products and services generally require a user to explicitly select and/or interact with one or more portions of the content being presented to generate a conversion (e.g., completion of a sale or purchase, submission of information to a content provider, causing delivery of additional information to the user or any other pre-defined response for the content). For example, an advertisement for a product or service can require the user to select the advertisement and navigate to the online store offering the product for sale. At the online store, the user can then enter information to purchase or obtain additional information regarding the product or service.
In many types of electronic content maintained by content providers, the portions of the content offering products and services are generally not static. Rather, such (primary) content providers may offer such portions, directly or via an agent, for use by one or more other (secondary) content providers. Thus, the content in these portions will typically vary over time, depending on the arrangement between the primary and secondary content providers. Additionally, the number of primary content providers, the number of secondary content providers, the number of user accessing content, and the number of available portions of the content maintained by the primary content providers available to secondary content providers can also all vary over time. As a result, primary content providers (or their agent) are generally faced with a non-trivial task of managing sale and use of these content portions for secondary content providers.